


TYTAUNAF: A Continuation

by quicksilvermalec



Series: Shadowhunters Group Chatting [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary is a smol bean, F/F, Jace and Alec are still trans, M/M, Protective Alec, Protective Izzy, Protective Jace, Protective Magnus, Protective Simon, Songs, T for swearing, but it's legal, don't sue, everyone loves Clary, gay groupchat, groupchat fic, it's all very gay, pretending that Alec wrote SaA, references to one of my other fics, the world is a nightmare, there's drinking, they're weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvermalec/pseuds/quicksilvermalec
Summary: [Magnus/Guypart]I cAn Do MoSt AnYtHiNg[Alec/Girlpart]can you bake a pie??[Magnus/Guypart]…no…[Alec/Girlpart]*sigh* neither can i





	TYTAUNAF: A Continuation

** ALL THE GAY Groupchat **

_nolessthan7inches changed her name to emotionallyunavailable  
claryfairy changed her name to TooGayForThis_

**[TooGayForThis]** as my user suggests  
**[TooGayForThis]** I am too gay for this

 **[magnificentbane]** ew grammar

 **[insertcreativeuser]** ew caps

 **[imthegayone]** ew fancy words

 **[imtotallywhipped]** ew my user

_insertcreativeuser changed imtotallywhipped’s name to heronwood_morgenland_

**[heronwood_morgenland]** not better

 **[insertcreativeuser]** so what happened clary

 **[emotionallyunavailable]** fuckin sleazy dude hit on her @ HM

 **[TooGayForThis]** as always izzy is bad at explaining  
**[TooGayForThis]** so he like sits down next to me at the bar and he’s like 40 and fat and balding and ugly as fuck  
**[TooGayForThis]** and he keeps like sliding his hands up my legs and grabbing my butt and buying me drinks trying to get me drunk enough to wanna hook up with him i guess  
**[TooGayForThis]** and when i told him i was a lesbian he was like ‘well give me a chance and maybe you wont be’ so i dashed his martini in his face and maia gave me three more shots and i broke them over his head and left  
**[TooGayForThis]** izzy picked me up

 **[emotionallyunavailable]** she cried in my car for fifteen minutes and then i started driving

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** i’m gonna fuckisdjlkfga;fgghdioghghkajkgjhklgjgkajfg SIMONdahlgkd;flgha

 **[insertcreativeuser]** your not gonna kill anyone jace  
**[insertcreativeuser]** you _AND I_ are gonna go kill this asshole

 **[imthegayone]** count me in

 **[magnificentbane]** must… protect… biscuit

 **[emotionallyunavailable]** cmon guys lets avenge my girl

***

 **[magnificentbane]** could someone please tell me why my alexander is doing shots?????

 **[imthegayone]** becuzz reezans  
**[imthegayone]** *reesins  
**[imthegayone]** ***RAISINS

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** whats wrong with raisins alec

 **[imthegayone]** idk whats wrong with ducks jace

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **[magnificentbane]** ???

 **[insertcreativeuser]** he screamed  
**[insertcreativeuser]** jumped ten feet  
**[insertcreativeuser]** and threw his phone across the room  
**[insertcreativeuser]** and now his b key is stuck

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

 **[imthegayone]** slakdfjadlfjldkjajf hahahahahahahhhahahahahahahahahhaaahahaa jace ur a fuckin idiottttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 **[magnificentbane]** *eyeroll* if youll excuse me i need to get my stupid wasted nephilim back to the loft before he gets himself killed

 **[TooGayForThis]** night magnus

***

 **[imthegayone]** fuck hangovers  
**[imthegayone]** fuck alcohol  
**[imthegayone]** fuck bars  
**[imthegayone]** and magnus  
**[imthegayone]** fuck me

***

_imthegayone changed his name to Alec/Girlpart  
magnificentbane changed his name to Magnus/Guypart_

**[Alec/Girlpart]** Mission Malec Productions presents…

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** Anything You Can Do… but gay!!!!

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** anything you can do i can do better  
**[Alec/Girlpart]** i can do anything BETTER than you

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no you cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes I can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no u cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes I can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no youuu cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes I can, yes i can!!!!!!!

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** anything u can b i can be greater  
**[Magnus/Guypart]** sooner or later im greater than u

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** no youre not

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** yes i am

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** no youre not

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** yes i am

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** no youre not

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** yes i am yes i am  
**[Magnus/Guypart]** i can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** I can live on bread and cheese

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** and only on that?

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** YES

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** so can a rat

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** any note u can reach i can sing higher

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** bitch, i can sing anything higher than you

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no u cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no you can’t

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no u can’t

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** NO YOU CANT

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** nooooo uuuu cannntttt

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** NO U CAN”T

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i CCAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
**[Alec/Girlpart]** shit im dying  
**[Alec/Girlpart]** anything you can buy i can buy cheaper  
**[Alec/Girlpart]** I can buy anything cheaper than u

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** 50 cents

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** forty cents

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** thirty cents

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** 20 cents

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no ya cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can, yes i can!

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** anything u can say i can say softer

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** I can say anything softer than you

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no you cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no u cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no yiu cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** I can drink mah liquor faster than a flicker

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** I can drink it quicker and get even sicker

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** i can open any safe

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** without gettin’ caught???

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** YE

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** that’s what I thought  
**[Alec/Girlpart]** ya crook!  
**[Alec/Girlpart]** anything you can wear i can wear better  
**[Alec/Girlpart]** in what u wear id look better than u

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** in my coat??

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** in ur vest!

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** in my shoes???????

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** in ur hat

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** NO U CANT

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can yes I CAN

 **[Magnus/Guypart]**  a n y t h i n g  y o u  c a n  s a y  i  c a n  s a y  f a s t e r

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** i   can   say   anything   faster   than   you

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no u cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** no u cant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** yes i can

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** noucant

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** YESICAN

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** i can jumpa hurdle

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** i can wear a girdle

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** I CAN KNIT A SWAETER

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** i could fill it better

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** I cAn Do MoSt AnYtHiNg

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** can you bake a pie??

 **[Magnus/Guypart]** …no…

 **[Alec/Girlpart]** *sigh* neither can i

_Alec/Girlpart changed his name to keysmash_

**[keysmash]** sidenote: i Am NoT yOuR bItCh  
**[keysmash]** jACE

_Magnus/Guypart changed his name to fuckmeintheass_

**[fuckmeintheass]** maybe not Alexander, but you are MY bitch

 **[keysmash]** …  
**[keysmash]** i hate u

 **[TooGayForThis]** *clap clapp*

***

 **[emotionallyunavailable]** lmfao i’ll put money one everyone in this chat xept magnus having written malec ff

 **[fuckmeintheass]** even u alexander???/

 **[keysmash]** even jace?/??

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** even u iz ;)

 **[emotionallyunavailable]** i love that nobody even questions that Simon has definitely done that

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** he has literally not had sex w/ me on multiple occasions in favor of malec fanfic i know he has

 **[insertcreativeuser]** lskdjfa;lksdfja jACE NO

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** jace yes

 **[keysmash]** bitch i literally have a good 20-chapter malec amnesia fic in the works rn wdym

 **[fuckmeintheass]** …

 **[insertcreativeuser]** yes get it

 **[emotionallyunavailable]** i wanna read that shit

 **[keysmash]** tags: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, implied Isabelle Lightwood/Clary Fairchild, implied Jace Lightwood/Simon Lewis, Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Simon Lovelace, Alec Lightwood & Catarina Loss, Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Lightwood, Clary Fairchild, Simon Lovelace, Catarina Loss, Alec POV, Magnus POV, Izzy POV, angst, memory loss, malec are dads, alec is a queen, magnus is also a queen, Protective Izzy, Oblivious Alec, Oblivious Magnus, lots of crying, ooc, amnesia, can be read clizzy-jimon or clace-sizzy, but I was leaning toward clizzy-jimon, idfk how to tag things help, fluff, malec wedding

 **[emotionallyunavailable]** sdklfja;lfkjads;lkfjasdfkas YES

 **[insertcreativeuser]** omg

 **[fuckmeintheass]** alexander where do you get the free time

 **[keysmash]** what do you think i do while you sleep  
**[keysmash]** stare at u???

 **[fuckmeintheass]** that’s creepy but yES THATS WHAR I THOUGH

 **[keysmash]** i broke magnus omg

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** send me this fic

 **[TooGayForThis]** dafuq did i miss

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** a lot

 **[insertcreativeuser]** scroll up

 **[emotionallyunavailable]** omg that’s so fucking cute that youre writing that omfg im fangirling

 **[keysmash]** it’s not cute izzy it’s 22000 words of angst and then a fluffy proposal chapter and then a wedding it’s not fuckin cute  
**[keysmash]** basic premise: i lose all my memories of magnus and then nobody tells me that i used to be in love with him and we become friends and then i fall in love with him again and then i find out and then i get pissed the fuck off that noone told me and then i singlehandedly kill a mutherfuckin fire demon and get my memories back with the help of catarina loss plus thera re parallels

 **[TooGayForThis]** oh mY GOD I HAVE SO MUCH MALEC IN <Y WORD DOCS  
**[TooGayForThis]** {attachment: 3 images}

{{ First picture: Windows 10 File Explorer results for the search ‘malec’. There are 15 Word documents and a crap ton of images; fanart, headcanons and the like. }}

{{ Second picture: opened a Word document entitled ‘Malec Oneshots’ and took a picture of the bottom right corner. Page 445 of 487. 157698 words }}

{{ Third picture: the same thing with her longest full fic. Page 76 of 76. 27086 words }}

 **[heronwood_morgenland]** damn gurrl

***

 **[keysmash]** let’s bang  
**[keysmash]** i mean hang  
**[keysmash]** no i don’t

 **[fuckmeintheass]** i;m down

 **[keysmash]** magnus could you PLEASE change your nickname good lord

 **[TooGayForThis]** ew spelling

_fuckmeintheass changed his name to kingofthebiworld_

**[keysmash]** ur gonna have to fight Jace for that xD  
**[keysmash]** omg i need to own a shirt that says ‘say hey if youre gay’ in rainbow and i need magnus to have a matching one that says ‘say hi if ur bi’

 **[kingofthebiworld]** yes  
**[kingofthebiworld]** all of this  
**[kingofthebiworld]** needs to happen


End file.
